Brother and Sister
by Marmalade.14
Summary: Prince Ronald goes on a quest to save his sister from a terrible curse. I suck at summaries so please just RR.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! 

(AN: I know that Ginny's name is Ginevra and not Virginia but come on! What kind of a name is Ginevra???)

Brother and Sister 

There was once a prince named Ronald who's sister, Princess Virginia, had a terrible curse cast upon her by the evil wizard Mouldy Voldie.

Voldie was a very lazy wizard and his spell was to make Princess Virginia (Ginny for short) as evil as him so that she could do all of Volidie's evil doings, because he really couldn't be bothered.

Try as he might, Prince Ron could not get this ingenious curse lifted off his sister so he set off one day to seek the guidance of then very wise pixie, Dumbledore.

"Oh Dumby," cried prince Ron, "you're my last hope! Please help me lift the horrible curse of my lovely sister!!! Please, please help will you me?"

Lucky for Ron, Dumbledore (or Dumby) lived deep inside the Enchanted Forrest so nobody was there to see a strong, brave prince on his knees begging a two-inch pixie.

Dumby, who was very kind as well as very wise, agreed to help Prince Ron out and knew exactly what to do!

"Prince Ronald," he said in a high, girly voice, "to free the lovely princess Ginny from this evil curse we will need to concoct a very complex potion which can only be brewed on the eve of the full moon, which is tonight, and to which I am only missing but three ingredients...

A blue flower with red thorns, which can only be found in the heart of the Forest of Sin,

The toenail of a Red Toenailed Gecko, which only lives in the Desert of doom, and the baby scale of a dragon. The only dragon living in these parts is Draco (who saw that one coming?); he is very big and very fierce and lives up on Magic Mountain, which is a long way from here. No one ever dares to venture up there for fear of getting burned to a crisp by the dragon's scorching flames.

Brave Prince Ronald called to his horse and set of to his first destination immediately.

He rode fast and he rode far, until he got to the Forest of Sin.

He kept riding into the heart of the forest, until he came upon a river of boiling lava that just so happened to surround an island growing blue flowers with red thorns. He started to panic, thinking that his quest was going to be over before it had properly begun...that was until he spotted a lamp, lying conveniently in the middle of the path.

He picked it up, rubbed it, and what do you know... out popped a Genie!

"Hello," she said, "My name is Hermione and I will be granting you one wish."

'_Only one wish!' _thought prince Ron, '_just my luck, fining a faulty Geanie!' _

"Ok then Hermione is it?" He said. "I wish that my horse had super powers and could jump that river of lava safely so that I could pick my blue flowers with red thorns."

Hermy granted him his wish, but it was only when Prince Ronald had picked his flowers and safely ridden out of the woods that he realised his blunder. You see, despite being brave and charming, Prince Ron wasn't incredibly intelligent. He had only just realised that he could have wished for all the ingredients of the potion, or better yet, for the curse to be lifted off princess Ginny, saving himself a lot of trouble.

Oh well, he rode on.

He rode fast and he rode far until he got to the Desert of Doom. Ron was a bit scared to enter this desert. He had heard stories, horrible gruesome stories, all about what went on in this desert. But he squandered his fears and rode in anyway...and much to his surprise, didn't find any monsters! Instead, everywhere he looked, he could see dancing Red Toenailed Geckos!

He sat on his horse, flabbergasted, before he timidly approached one of these creatures and inquired as to what was going on. The leader of the geckos, Harry, told him that the stories were just there to keep out unwanted visitors, and then asked politely what the prince was doing here.

Prince Ron told Harry the whole story, and the geckos were happy to help the prince out. It was toenail-shedding season anyway, and the geckos had some to spare. Ron thanked them many a time and set off once again to his final destination, the dragon's cave.

He rode fast and he rode far until he got to Magic Mountain, where he dismounted his horse and quietly tiptoed to the mouth of the cave, where he heard the strangest sound... crying.

Ron ventured into the cave to find Draco weeping in the middle of the floor.

"W-what's the matter dragon?" asked Ron in a shaky voice.

Startled, the dragon jumped and accidentally let out a small array of flames, scaring Ron.

The now not-so-brave prince ran and hid behind a rock, which only seemed to make Draco cry even more.

"Oh no!" He cried, "I've lost myself another potential friend!"

Upon hearing this, Ron ventured out of his hiding place to discover that Draco was neither mean nor fierce... just misunderstood.

Ron agreed to be Draco's friend in exchange for his baby scale.

Now Ron had all the ingredients he needed and, since his horse had run off, he flew back to Dumby's woods on Draco's back.

Dumby had brewed up the potion and now, since it was already dusk, they threw in the ingredients that Ron had just collected and bottled it up. With this complete, they set off in search of princess Ginny, who wasn't very hard to find... (all you had to do was follow the path of destruction).

They found Ginny terrorising Fred and George, peasants from the village. Then, just as Ginny was about to tickle torture them, Ron threw the potion all over her and the curse was finally lifted!

A sweet reunion between brother and sister followed, which was unfortunately broken by a furious Voldie, who had been watching all the events through his crystal ball.

Dumby, being the smart pixie that he was, had planned ahead and brought enough potion to make both of them good. He threw the potion on Voldie, succussfully turning him back into his former, (non evil), self.

And they all lived happily ever after...

THE END

There we go... please review!!!


End file.
